


Le café c'est cool

by Zalosta



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: C'est pas parce qu'ils sont assassins qu'ils peuvent boucler les fins de mois ok, Gen, Slice of Life, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalosta/pseuds/Zalosta
Summary: Les percolateurs sont en promo. Ça va mal se passer pour Amélie et ses collègues qui, à défaut d'avoir un sou, ont soif de café.





	Le café c'est cool

Le matin. Amélie avait pris le pli de se lever juste avant que son réveil ne sonne. Cette habitude avait l’avantage de ne pas provoquer le réveil brutal et soudain de ses deux « colocataires » attitrés. Gabriel devait encore être en train de roupiller sur le canapé, enroulé dans une multitude de plaid. Quant à Sombra, le son frénétique des touches d’un clavier donnait à la jeune femme l’idée qu’elle n’avait pas dû se reposer de toute la nuit. Amélie tirait avec soin les couvertures de son lit, rangeait les affaires de la veille dans la corbeille à linge. Sur son bureau, des dossiers d’anciennes missions accomplies. Il n’y avait rien eu de neuf depuis les fêtes de Noël. Voilà un mois de vacances qu’on leur avait accordé, par manque de moyens ou de travail à accomplir, elle ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. Elle enfilait un pantalon et un pull confortable, ramassa une vieille tasse vide de sa table de chevet et se décida à se faire un petit déjeuner. Elle se permit au passage de frapper lourdement sur la porte de la chambre de Sombra, pour lui signaler qu’une fois encore elle n’avait pas respectés les instructions d’usage. L’acte fut accueilli par des braillements hispaniques, Amélie devinait qu’une fois encore la pirate informatique lui promettait qu’elle n’en avait plus que pour quelques minutes. 

Dans le séjour principal, de lourds ronflements faisaient vibrer les vitres des nombreux placards. Amélie passait outre le fait qu’une fois encore son intuition était juste. Elle voyait Gabriel le nez à l’air, bouche grande ouverte, laissant échapper le doux son du sommeil du juste. La jeune femme se glissa par-dessus le canapé, réajustant les couvertures sur son collègue, et lui fermait le bec. Enfin ! Un peu de silence. Elle progressait ensuite vers la cuisine ouverte, posait sa tasse sur le comptoir. La télévision crachouillait les derniers clips de la chaine musicale populaire locale. Gabriel semblait s’être endormi devant. A moins que Sombra n’ait changé la chaine avant qu’Amélie n’arrive dans la pièce, pour se faire pardonner du petit bazar matinal ? C’était aussi une possibilité que la jeune femme gardait de côté. Sous ses airs de petit génie manipulateur, Sombra semblait avoir quelques petits côtés attentionnés pour les gens avec qui elle travaillait régulièrement et avec qui elle n’avait aucun soucis. Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’était qu’en compagnie de Gabriel et Amélie, Sombra ne risquait absolument rien. Deux individus formatés mentalement par une compagnie obscure, et dont le passé n’allait pas trop les embêter dans leur boulot, que rêver de plus. Ils exécutent les ordres et font leur vie à côté, comme des gens lambda. 

Le café coulait lentement. Amélie songeait à la proposition de Sombra : l’achat d’une machine à expresso pourrait aider à optimiser les matinées. Mais Gabriel préférait le goût de la bonne vieille machine à café à pichet. Pour lui c’était, ou une vieille machine, ou une machine de guerre à faire le café comme dans les bars. Sombra avait beau être pleine de ressource, l’argent ne coulait pas à flot par manque de mission : il était donc hors de question d’investir par caprice dans un percolateur hors de prix ou elle ne savait quel autre engin faramineux. En attendant, son café n’était toujours pas prêt. Amélie tapotait la machine, comme pour l’encourager à aller plus vite. Geste idiot, elle savait bien. Mais pourtant quelque chose la rassurait, en personnifiant la machine. Va plus vite petite chose. Amélie a soif de café ce matin. Promis, elle te défendra si les autres venaient à vouloir te remplacer. 

Tant de pensées intrusives qui faisaient des chatouilles au fond de son crâne. C’était amusant. Idiot mais amusant. 

Une Sombra sauvage en pyjama fit irruption gracieusement dans le séjour. D’un bond elle se retrouva sur la seule place libre du canapé. Elle attrapa la télécommande et changeait rapidement les chaines, sous le regard accusateur d’Amélie qui savait pertinemment qu’elle n’avait même pas besoin de bouger les fesses de son siège de bureau pour faire ça. C’était juste pour embêter le monde. La jeune femme la jugeait du regard tout en buvant son demi café déjà presque froid.  
« Nous n’avons plus beaucoup de provisions. Il va falloir faire un tour en ville pour se ravitailler. » Lançait Amélie, terminant d’une traite sa tasse. 

Sombra se tournait vers elle, les grognements d’éveil de Gabriel se faisant plus sonore. 

« Tu veux y aller tout de suite ou dans l’après-midi ? J’avais deux ou trois choses à prendre aussi, ronronnait la magouilleuse.  
\- Si tu en as le courage, file te préparer. On part dans la foulée et ça sera une chose de réglée. Et réajuste les bandes de Gabriel, il se décompose de partout sur le canapé, ça va encore faire des tâches moches. »

Sombra s’exécutait, tout en taquinant son aîné. Il marmonnait déjà de faire attention, que la dernière fois qu’elle avait pris soin de lui, il avait fini par ressembler à un gros burritos toasté. Amélie prenait le temps de faire un brin de vaisselle, puis s’esquiva du séjour pour se préparer en vitesse. Ça n’allait pas être bien compliqué. Elle jetait sa tenue matinale sur son lit, attrapa un jean, un sous-vêtement confortable, un pull fin. Elle choisissait mécaniquement le foulard qu’elle allait porter avec son manteau. Quelle importance ça pouvait avoir ? C’était un réflexe qui refusait de s’estomper. Elle optait pour un carré Hermès aux couleurs vives, se demandant comment cette pièce de tissu avait pu survivre à leur dernier déménagement. Pliant méthodiquement ce qu’elle avait dérangé, elle tomba sur une écharpe aux couleurs galactiques. Immédiatement elle sentit comme une aiguille percer son cerveau. Elle posa lentement le châle, tentait de le plier aussi bien que les autres. Sans succès apparent. C’était décalé de quelques centimètres voire un peu froissé. Elle fronçait les sourcils, se débarrassait de la sensation fantôme d’un mouvement de tête. Gérard lui avait offert cette écharpe il y a bien longtemps déjà, et la revoir lui faisait remonter une étrange mais douce nostalgie. 

Amélie s’était promit de tenter de combattre un jour cette sensation métallique à chaque fois qu’une telle chose se produisait. Mais ce n’était pas le moment : il fallait faire des emplettes et s’occuper de Sombra et Gabriel. Cette mission primait avant tout.

Sortant de sa chambre, elle se fit interpeller par Sombra. Elle s’était fait une jolie tresse, mais Amélie pointait du doigt la couche de vêtement choisie pour affronter le froid.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu trop ?  
\- Ah non absolument pas ! Je sors comme ça pendant cette période de l’année. »

Un bonnet, deux écharpes qui lui remontait sur le nez, un manteau épais – ou plutôt un amoncellement de pull sous un manteau classique, une paire de gant épaisse comme si elle allait sur les pistes, des jambières en pilou, et elle devinait dans ses chaussures en cuir la présence de chaussettes conçues pour éviter les engelures.

« Ça te va à merveille ma puce. » Susurrait Amélie, s’attendant maintenant à la voir fondre d’un instant à l’autre à cause de la chaleur dégagée par son propre corps.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce bout de machin date de Janvier 2017. Vu que je suis toujours en plein blocage côté écriture, jme dis... Et si je continuais ce truc. Y'aura sûrement des coquilles à droite à gauche, ça sera corrigé au plus vite, soyez indulgent. Et vla mon premier texte posté ici adieu. ( Une traduction anglais suivra bien assez vite selon la motivation. )  
> Oui y'aura une suite, mais quand, telle est la question -


End file.
